Conventional vehicles utilize a shifting device that enables a vehicle driver to shift the transmission into an intended mode of operation. Floor-mounted shifter designs can be more economical and less complex than steering-column mounted designs since they are positioned proximate to the transmission. Still, there is a need to provide cost-reduction improvements to existing shifter designs.
For example, when fluid like soda, tea or coffee is spilled onto a floor-mounted shifter the natural flow path is to spill down onto the shifter mechanism below. In some shifter assemblies, immediately below the front of the shifter is a transmission shifter interlock solenoid which allows release of the shifter from park when the brake is applied and an actuation button is depressed. Fluid spills in the passenger compartment can cause the interlock solenoid to stick and lock. When the shift interlock solenoid is locked it does not release on command and the driver can be left with their vehicle stuck in the park position and thus leaving the vehicle immobile.
Some existing floor-mounted shifter designs have sought to provide a solution to fluid spills but fall short of the present teachings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,799 titled “Shift Lever Device” to Nukatsuka discusses implementing a water stopper mounted to the shift lever configured to direct water into an emptied area of the shifter casing. The water stopper is configured to move with the shift lever and provides varied coverage according to the position of the shift lever. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,263 also titled “Shift Lever Device” discusses a mark piece portion mounted on the shift lever which acts as a light guide. Movement of the lever also moves the provided mark piece portion. More consistent fluid spill prevention methods are desirable.
Various designs incorporate a fixed-bezel housing design—including the '799 patent and '263 patent—that covers the shifter assembly components. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,530 titled “Shift Lever Device” discusses a drainage with elongated projections formed in a side wall of a housing. However, since the drainage is incorporated into a rigid housing near the shift lever it still only provides limited coverage to the components therebelow. If a large amount of fluid spills in an area opposite the drainage or mark piece portion, overspill onto critical components can occur. Greater coverage for spill-proofing is desirable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a fluid diverter system that can provide more consistent and wider coverage for spill proofing. The fluid diverter system should be compatible with both hard- and soft-cover housings (such as a boot).